At Last, Bowser's Castle!
At Last, Bowser's Castle! is a course in Yoshi's Island DS. At the beginning of the level, Yoshi has to traverse a bunch of Skeleton Goonies and platforms in order to access the door at the end. After traversing all of the planets and Shy Guys in space, Yoshi drops down to the castle, which has a Stork Shop and five different paths for Yoshi to take. The path that Yoshi takes is dictated by the baby on his back. Baby Bowser Yoshi will need to use Baby Bowser to melt the ice in order to advance. For starters, there are a plethora of Gusties to plow through, and then it's a case of straight out of the frying pan and out of the fire as Yoshi will have to steam straight through Zeus Guys and slippery ledges. When the Zeus Guys melt the ice in your path, you'll need to hit a Winged Cloud to create a ferris wheel. This ferris wheel will get you across more platforms until you can advance through the door at the end. Baby Wario Yoshi will need to use Baby Wario's magnet to move the metal blocks and solve the puzzles laid for him by Bowser. Once the metal box has been brought up to the ferris wheel by means of the elevator, Yoshi will need to climb the metal platforms to ascend to the top, and then push the metal box down a hole in order to get it to the bottom of the elevator. Yoshi will need to push the metal box near the wooden bridge, then bring the elevator back down. After putting the metal box into the elevator, Yoshi will bring it back up, and sets it onto some spikes. After Yoshi gets it across the pit of spikes, he can use it flip a switch. After flipping more switches with more metal boxes, Yoshi can finally exit. Baby Mario This path is quite a bit easier than the previous paths; all Yoshi has to do is run as fast as he can to avoid being crushed by the Super Big Tap-Tap. Following the bumpers, there is the occasional Shy Guy, but after dealing with them, Yoshi will be able to go through the door at the end. Baby Peach Yoshi will need to traverse a path that is jam-packed with spikes, so Yoshi will need to exercise great caution whilst traversing it. The path relies heavily on Baby Peach's parasol to glide through the air. The Winged Clouds are of paramount vitality, because they create bridges so that Yoshi doesn't hit the spikes. After traversing some Blow Hards, Yoshi can make a hasty escape. Baby Donkey Kong For this path, Baby Donkey Kong will need to monkey from vine to vine whilst obtaining collectibles (coins and more). However, Yoshi is required to avoid the fire bars that are in his way before he can make it to safety at the end. Category:Yoshi Island DS Levels Category:Levels